


Everyone Loves Cake, Right?

by Aedriane



Series: /r/fanfiction Subreddit/Discord things [7]
Category: Original Work, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Gen, Original Sentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aedriane/pseuds/Aedriane
Summary: Putting the 'food' in food fight.Written for May's Drabble Night on the /r/fanfiction Discord server, with the prompt "Cake Mistake".





	Everyone Loves Cake, Right?

Three tiers of chocolate-strawberry marble, lovingly, yet haphazardly stacked. A smooth, rich looking ganache coated the top of each layer, having run down the sides in an almost cartoonish fashion before setting up. Adorned and painted with decorative delights: Fluffy chocolate icing, chocolate cookies, even a face made of strawberry candies. And it was all sitting on top of a pair of bellbottoms and platform boots, laughing and pointing at them with a candle-like arm.

"Mwahahaha! Do you really think you can beat me?"

"What the-?? I thought Emeralda's whole thing was _rocks_ , not _cakes_!"

"Maybe Rubytune made this one!"


End file.
